The present invention relates to a hammer device of the type incorporated in rock drilling machines.
In prior art hammer devices of the above mentioned kind a valve controlled by the hammer piston is used to alternatingly connect a drive surface of the hammer piston either to a pressure supply conduit or to a return conduit in order to drive the hammer piston in a movement to-and-fro in order to exert a drill tool to impacts. With these known designs it has turned out to be difficult to achieve impact frequencies exceeding 80-100 Hz.